My Fifty F'ing kids
by Birdy Roberts
Summary: Alfred and His children. Their history and his, in the America Hero's point of view. Rating may change. Multi America pairings.
1. Summary

This is a new hetalia fanfic I'm writing that is about Alfred and his relations between his children and their other parents. It is mostly written as a letter except for flashbacks. They will be in_ intallics._

Human and country names used.

I do not own Hetalia. 

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony! Where'd you put my drink ?" Alfred asked as he sat down on the floor with his laptop. He was in his living room surrounded by chips, electronics and a simple couch as his backrest. It had a small 13star throw across the armrest.<p>

Tony made a warble and walked away, taking a can of pop with him. Alfred made a halfhearted grab for it but soon gave up.

"Jerk." Alfred sighed as he opened up the laptop and logged in. Tony made a noise from somewhere in the house.

"Hello, ." The laptop rang out, Alfred smiled.

"Damn right!" He said as he scrolled around his desktop to get to the Internet. His desktop background was one of him, Japan and Canada. They were in the midst of a snowball fight, with the brothers hiding behind a fallen log with Japan behind a well constructed fort.

Alfred opened Internet to only be re-directed to his e-mail. It was a simple letter from the first lady.

He clicked it open and began to read.

"Alfred, I hope this request doesn't interfere with anything you are currently doing, but this is important. Would you please write a summary for the white house library about you and your children? I was looking through the books and there is very little about your relationship between you and your children. I'm looking forward to it. I am also curious to your previous relations with other nations.

First Lady of the United States."

Alfred gave a slight frown.

"All of my kids? Most people just want to hear about the thirteen. Well," He hummed as he opened a word document to start his typing, "I can't deny a lady in distress." He said with a grin, his glasses slightly reflecting the screen.

"Tony. I'm gonna be up late tonight, don't wait up." He called to his friend, the alien made an appearance into the room and left a pillow before leaving once more.

Alfred began to type,

"_My fifty fucking awesome kids._

_By Alfred F. Jones"_

* * *

><p>There will be a chapter dedicated to each state.<p>

_Birdy  
><em>


	2. The first State Delaware

Chapter one.

I have a fucking kid?

Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Alfred thought for a moment before he began to type. He wasn't too sure where to start from, there were so many memories, but only so many could be shared to his First Lady.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Delaware is my oldest child, my very first little girl. I love her to pieces. She is a smart girl that doesn't boast much, unless it's about her statehood. She loves many different animals, but she likes chickens. No, not for eating, but for pet company. She is very strong willed and hates to be told off. Her and New York have had a love hate relation ship for years. It's cute to watch, if you aren't their father that is..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up, New York! I'm older!" A little blonde girl shouted in irritation.<em>

_"Only by a few days!"_

_"Still counts!"_

_"Hey! Hug and make up!" Alfred shouted from his perch. He was picking apples with his kids. They pouted._

_"Or kiss and make up, I don't care!"_

_The kids both made a face and shook hands. Alfred noticed that it looked as if they were trying to break the hand they were holding._

* * *

><p><em>"But they still love each other, I think...I hope they do. Family is suppose to love and care, right?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"O-ow" Delaware whimpered. New York rushed to her side and inspected her wrist. <em>

_"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean... " "It's okay, your my little brother, you're bound to make mistakes, but next time, don't use me as your tester." Delaware smiled, her head bleeding from her fall out of the tree. New York nodded, tears forming in his eyes._

_"Love you, Yorker!" She said kissing him on the forehead._

_"That's not my name!"_

* * *

><p><em>"She has Colonial Blue eyes...They are very expressive." <em>

* * *

><p><em>"W-Why that color?" Alfred asked his daughter when she was picking out a color for her flag. They had been talking about it all day.<em>

_"Daddy?"_

_"It's so...dull." He said with distaste, looking at the color with his head at an angle._

_She pouted, "It matches my eyes. Are my eyes dull?" _

_"No, you're lovely as a rose, Delly." He said with a smile as he picked her up and hugged her, she grinned and kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you, Daddy."_

* * *

><p><em>"And washed-out blonde hair. She is very tiny, like a doll, to me anyways. Her hair stops at her mid-back and it is always wavy, it reminds me of ripples in a pond—God! I'm becommin' a sap! She has a few freckles on her cheeks, but they are barely noticeable. She also wears a small velvet ribboned necklace with a diamond shaped locket tied to it. I think the locket holds a down feather of her first ever chick and a soy bean seed. I think the bird was brown...When I first met her, I didn't believe she was really a person like me, ya know? She was my first child, I had no idea what the fu—sorry Miss. I had no idea what the heck I was suppose to do! She came up to me as if it were normal, it was funny how easily we bonded.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you look like me. Did you know that?" A small girl asked Alfred as he was walking around a small village. He blinked and looked down at her. "You do..."<em>

_"Do you know England? Why did that guy fight? If we were such a headache for him...Oh! Pardon my rudeness, Sir. I am Delaware." The girl said holding out a hand fro me to shake, I blinked and grinned._

_"America..."_

_"You're America?" She gasped looking at him with wide eyes. He nodded._

_The girl squealed and launched herself into his arms._

_"Daddy!"_

* * *

><p>" <em>She is very reserved about herself, she doesn't like boasting her lands at all. I'll put it this way, she likes her land, but she doesn't like pointing out the special and historical properties it has. I am not sure why, but it's her deal, not mine."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad. I will have no state parks or state anything! Just history about me! The first state ever of the U.S.A! The libraries will be filled with me! Delaware! Genevieve Jones!"<em>

_"You sure?"_

_"Sure I'm sure!"_

* * *

><p><em>She usually wears a simple sun dress, usually in a light golden color with a deep green ribbon in her hair. She recently cut her hair, it makes her look like a cute little girl! It used to be to her waist, but now it's to her mid back. On off days where she feels like working she will put on a simple doctors coat, but I haven't see it in years. She tells me she doesn't have the time these days, but she does work a day job."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Father. I want to work with my people." Delaware said one morning to her father who was getting ready to go to a world meeting. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. <em>

"_Delly, are you-"_

"_I am sure, Dad. I can't live with you forever." She said with a small smile._

"_Wha? Ya you can! We have running water, a pool, a plane, electricity, air, hamburgers! I have everything you could ever need her at home! You don't have to-" Alfred said going into overdrive arms flailing, Delaware giggled and it stop Alfred in his tracks, she didn't giggle much anymore because of New York's torment._

"_Daddy, I don't _have_ to go, I want to. I want to live like my people do. A small apartment in Dover would be nice, maybe I'll get a kitty or something." She said turning to look out a window._

"_No!" Alfred cried out, falling to his knees and hugging his daughter around the waist, it didn't quite work because of the height difference. Her small frame was barely a head or so taller that her father at his current position._

"_Is it New York? I'll kick him out! Is it Tony? I'll train him! I...Delly, you can't leave." He said sadly, his eyes beginning to tear up. She sighed and untangled her self from his arms and then helped him up. She gave a plastic smile._

"_It isn't anyone. It's me. I'd like to live as my own person. Dad, too many people live in this house. Over fifty counting you and Tony. Americat is about three of us by himself!" She said logically, said cat made a hiss at the comment. Genevieve ignored him._

"_Gen, my girl. Are you sure?" Alfred said as he looked down at her. She sniffled._

"_I...I'm sure Daddy."_

_Alfred nodded and gave her a solid hug that lifted her feet off the ground. He set her back to the ground and kissed the crown of her head._

"_Awlright." He said as a southern accent crept into his voice, it always happened when he was emotional._

"_I can't stop ya, but, 'member, Delly. You've always got a home here, undastood?" _

"_Yeah,"_

_Alfred grabbed a small folder off the table he was working at earlier and went for the door._

"_Love ya, Genevieve Jones. Always remember that." Alfred said as he went to open the door._

"_Always and forever."_

* * *

><p><em>She was also the first state to move out. It's odd really, but in the order they came in, they left in. It's odd..."<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred stopped typing for a moment to rub his eyes, they were starting to water.<p>

Americat sensing his masters distress came up and curled into his lap.

"I know. But I'm almost done."

The cat chirped and licked his cheek before laying down next to Alfred.

Alfred gave out a loud sigh before typing again

* * *

><p>"<em>First Lady, do you know how it is to watch your kids leave home? It's heartbreaking, really. <em>

_Genevieve does visit ever now and then, but she likes to stay home, and I don't blame her, it's so hectic at her house. It's cute, really, to see your kid try to manage their house, they think it's so easy. Psh, yeah right."_

* * *

><p><em>Alfred knocked on the door to his daughter's apartment and a loud crash was his answer. He tensed a bit before ringging the door bell. A shout of pain was his answer before the door opened to show a chicken. The bird was white with black dusting on it's brow and tail. It glared at him before gesturing him inside. He walked in and the bird shut the door behind him. Alfred jumped at the sound.<em>

"_Ah...thanks, dude...ette?" He said looking at the bird. It let out an uninterested squawk before stalking off._

"_Gen? Hello?" He called into the apartment. He look around the main room. There was a couch with a small, handmade throw pillow on one arm rest. It had her state flag on it, and a union jack stitched into a corner. On the other side there was a fluffy looking pillow, it was a chestnut color. Alfred grinned, 'She won't mind if I stretch out while I wait, right?' he thought as he went over t the couch and lifted up the pillow, it made a puffing noise._

"_Um..." He looked, there was an egg underneath the would be pillow, an angry hen was in his hands. A very angry hen._

"_Whoa!" He said, rushing up to his feet, "Sorry! I didn't mean—Ow! Damn! Stop! Ow!" Alfred yelled as he dropped the bird, it kept trying to attack the American. The bird was drawing blood. He began to run but soon tripped, he looked up to see the angry bird and screamed._

"_D-DELAWARE! H-HELP ME!"_

_An hour later Alfred was sitting in front of his daughter who was bandaging up his hands. Her hair was completely messed and her hair ribbon was nowhere to be seen. She was wearing her coat._

"_Daddy, you remembered to show up. I'm...happy."_

"_Of course! It is my 'lil girl's birthday after all!" Alfred said throwing up his hands in excitement. A chicken clucked some where and he whimpered._

_"Afraid, Dad?"_

_"N-No! I'm the hero!" Alfred said moving so Delaware was between him and any birds._

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose from underneath his glasses.<p>

"I better finish it up. I don't want to be boring and I really don't want to keep strolling down memory lane." Alfred said as he finished up the last few lines of his letter.

* * *

><p><em>"She simply is my daughter and I love her very much. She is stubborn, and loves her history dearly. I almost never see her sad unless England comes around. She is my first child, the closest in age to me.<em>

_My 'lil sixteen year old Genevieve Jones._

_I hope you kinda understand my first, Miss. But Remember, there are forty-nine more children for you to learn about!_

_I hope you learn to love 'em all as much as I do._

_Alfred F. Jones."_

* * *

><p>Alfred read over his typing and nodded, his neck cracking as he did.<p>

"I think this is good." Alfred said as he stretched out. Americat made a mewl of protest and took a few steps away.

"Huh? Aw! Hero, I'm sorry! Come back, yeah?"

The cat looked stubbornly at him.

"McyD's?" Alfred said with a grin. The cat made a face of happiness and launched it's self at America. Alfred fell back

"Ugh...Maybe you need to layoff the fries, Kitty." America said cuddling the feline, the cat turned and lightly nipped around America's middle.

"...That's, uh, well...fine. You can have fries, and we never speak of this again, deal?" America said looking at the cat sternly, he held out a hand to the cat and the cat lifted a paw to it. They shook and America removed his laptop from his lap and set it off to the side. He drug himself up to the couch and layed down. He used the small throw blanket as a pillow and looked over to the clock.

"huh? Only one a.m.? I thought it was later." Alfred said with a yawn. Soon after he was asleep.

Americat jumped onto the couch and took Alfred's glasses off his face and drug them over to the laptop. Tony appeared and layed a blanket over the sleeping nation. Tony made a noise of satisfaction and gave a look to the cat. The cat jumped and took his place on the arm rest and watched over his master throughout the night. Tony worked on filing America's paperwork.

All was silent in the American's house save for the sound of typing and a steady purr.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I used wiki articles and the census online information for Delaware. Her design was made up by me and I'd like it if you asked before you drew her. And if you do draw her I would really like to see it.

Americat and Tony will play a big role in this story, for this is also about how America deals without his children and shows how alone the cheerful blonde is.

Also, they won't all come this fast, I just had this one ready.

_Everyone feels alone sometimes, even the hero._

Birdy out~


End file.
